


In Which Boone Is Feathered and Scripture Is Abused

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: The Maisie Files [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Maturity is in short supply at the Lucky 38.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fallout Kink Meme.

Maisie had scattered the inhabitants of the Lucky 38's presidential suite on various errands; Arcade's had been to find fresh victims for Maisie's urge to tinker, in particular a vacuum cleaner and a steam gauge assembly. He'd thought it'd take a while, but to his pleasant surprise, Miguel had both items already in stock and Judah only roped him into one game of checkers.

He returned to the 38 at the same time as Boone, who was carrying a pair of damaged sniper rifles.

"Fearless Leader needs spare parts for her gun again?"

Boone's answering grunt sounded affirmative. _Fully half of his lexicon must be various sorts of grunts,_ Arcade thought.

He was so busy pondering what it would take to get a complete sentence out of Boone that Arcade didn't spot the tripwire when they stepped out of the elevator into the presidential suite, resulting in a cascade of agave syrup soaking them both.

"The hell?" demanded Arcade of the silent entryway.

"Kid sister must still be mad about the Cram," Boone muttered.

_So this is what it takes to get words out of him. Even if that sentence makes no sense whatsoever._ "... what?"

"She stole my beret last week, so I stuffed her shoes with Cram to teach her not to fuck around with people's stuff."

"I don't think it worked," Arcade replied. "Well, she's had her fun now."

"Not sure she's done. Maisie's the kind who'd come out and laugh at us. And it's quiet in here. Too quiet."

Starting with the bathroom so they could clean their glasses off, they began searching the suite with a caution they usually reserved for Nightstalker lairs, their sticky shoes ripping fibres off the carpets with every step.

"Why do we follow someone who does things like this?" Arcade asked the Universe with only a hint of melodrama in his voice.

Neither the Universe nor Boone deigned to answer.

They searched the kitchen, rec room, and the shared bedroom without incident, leaving only the master bedroom. As soon as they entered that room, however, three things happened: A bucket full of feathers fell on them, a cackling Maisie tumbled out of one of the wardrobes holding a string attached to said bucket, and Arcade resigned himself to the consequences of his life choices.

Boone sighed and spat out feathers. "We even now?"

"Yes. Vengeance is mine, saith the Maisie," she intoned as somberly as she could with that enormous grin still plastered across her face.

"I'm pretty sure the New Canaanites didn't give you a copy of their scripture so you could misquote it for your own self-congratulation," Arcade said sourly.

"So don't tell them."

"How many pillows died for this little amusement of yours?" he asked her with as much dignity as anyone can have with feathers stuck to his face.

"Not nearly enough to get both of you good and covered. I thought Boone would be the first one back by a long shot, heh, Boone, long shot. You coming in early was just a bonus."

"'Just a bonus'? Is that all I mean to you?" he said, placing his hand over his heart in mock-offense.

She waggled her eyebrows at him. "You want one of my pranks all to yourself, huh?"

_Must engage brain before mouth._ "Oh, dear god, no. You two can omit me from these juvenile entertainments all you l--"

The elevator door banged open and something hit the floor with a heavy thud. "PUMPKIN! GRAMMA HAS A GENERATOR FOR Y-- WHAT IS THIS MESS? SOMEONE WAS VERY, VERY NAUGHTY, AND THEY WILL HAVE TO CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP RIGHT NOW!"

Maisie blanched. "I did not think my clever plan all the way through."

Arcade took in Maisie's stricken look and couldn't resist abusing a little Scripture himself. "When justice is done, it is a joy to the righteous but terror to evildoers."

Boone clapped her on the shoulder, leaving a sticky clump of feathers behind, and abandoned the scene. "Pumpkin's in there," he said to Lily on his way to the washroom.

"I hate you both."

"You started it." Just to underscore how thoroughly she had brought him down to her level, Arcade stuck his tongue out at Maisie as he, too, abandoned her to Lily's grandmotherly wrath.


End file.
